The Two Puppet Masters
by Hakirii
Summary: They met as teenagers, and due to a twist of fate they never saw each other. Things happen, people change, and so our story goes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I guess I'll start this out the way vampress hottie did. With everyone's ages. Not sure why she put it at the beginning...probably would have been better at the end. You know what, I'll put it at the end! Yup, because it's totally better that way, doesn't detract from the story then! ^_^

Chapter One: New Life, New School

_She had to run, they were after her! If they caught her, she'd die. She knew that as well as she knew to speak. She didn't do whatever it was they thought she did. At least, she was pretty sure she didn't. She wasn't paying attention, didn't see the figure that stepped out from the shadows in front of her. Not until it was too late and she slammed into his chest._

_ "Wh..who are you?" she asked, while grappling for her backpack._

_ "Follow me!" the man said, running down the alley that he had stepped out of. She stared after him, and then looked behind her. The people chasing her were catching up. She didn't have time to think, she had to follow the stranger. She ran after him and soon found him, waiting for her. She stopped when he held his hand out, she still couldn't see him clearly. He was making sure to stick to the shadows. But the one thing she could clearly see what his bright red hair._

_ "Get down," he told her. She did as he said and the men who had been chasing her came pounding into the alley. The man held his hand up once again. It was a haughty gesture, one of someone that was used to being obeyed by everyone they came in contact with._

_ "What do you think you are doing? Leave the girl alone!" he commanded. The men slid to a stop, their eyes wide and they looked at each other before bowing quickly. They didn't say anything, just left, every now and then throwing a hateful glance over their shoulders._

Kagome awoke with a start. _Just a dream. _The thought crossed her mind as she let out a relieved breath. A quick glanced at her alarm clock told her the time was seven-thirty in the morning. That was what had awoken her. The blaring of the alarm was steadily increasing in volume until she hit the button to turn it off. With a sigh she threw her blankets off and made her way to her closet, her feet sliding across the cool hardwood floors. She picked out a black turtle neck and pair of baggy black jeans. For shoes she wore red skater shoes.

"Kagome, time for breakfast! Inuyasha is also here to walk you to school!" the ebony haired girl heard her mother call up stairs. A slight shock went through Kagome's body at her words, but she just shook her head. She headed downstairs and sat in the chair next to Inuyasha, watching her kind mother bring her a plate with eggs and toast on it.

"How did you date go with Inuyasha last night?" Kun-loon asked her daughter. Kagome glanced at the silver-haired male sitting next to her before answering.

"It was awesome; we had a lot fun, right Inuyasha?" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm glad," the older woman smiled at the two teenagers sitting in her kitchen, "Alright, time for you to go to school. Have fun. I have to talk to you after school Kagome, so come straight home. It's important, understood?" Kun-loon told her. Kagome nodded her head in understanding and left the house with Inuyasha.

"You got any idea what she wants to talk to you about? I'm curious," Inuyasha said as he put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. She shook her head, sidling away from him a little, but stopping when he clenched his hand on her shoulder a little bit.

"No, I'm sure I'll find out after school," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I'm sure you will too, you're gonna tell me, right?" the way he said that last word, it scared her. She nodded saying that of course she would. She didn't keep secrets from him after all.

"Good girl. That's my girl." his grip on her shoulder had loosened up a little, but was still enough to keep her from pulling away from him. He let go of her as they neared the school and waved goodbye. He hadn't gone to school since he was in seventh grade. A drop-out. Forever a disappointment to his father. He knew that, he didn't care though.

Kagome's friends crowded around her almost immediately, asking her how her weekend was, if she'd had anymore hot dates with her possessive boyfriend. Then they saw the bruise that had formed on the side of her face. All three of them gasped.

"What happened?" Yuka asked, her eyes horrified at the size and color of it.

"You know how clumsy I am, I fell is all." she smiled at them. They couldn't tell the expression was forced. That she didn't mean a single word she'd said. One girl did, though. She was Kagome's best friend and had heard her answer the question. From the look on Sango's face she knew she was going to have a talking to later. Kagome sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Sango, see you guys' later." she shouldered past them and walked up to her best friend.

"He hit you again." it was a statement of fact. Not intended in anyway as a question. Kagome spoke anyways.

"He didn't. Like I told Yuka, Eri, and Ayame, I fell. That's all. You know I can be clumsy."

"What? Did you fall on a rock the shape of a hand? I'm not as blind as they are. I don't understand why you're staying with that bastard or why you haven't told anyone yet."

"Because he's not doing anything!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sango. At least, she did until she saw Sango's boyfriend, Miroku sauntering over to the two of them. "Look, I have to go study. Test this week and all." she cast a nervous glance to Miroku before she hurried off to the library to stick her nose into her Algebra book until the bell rang.

Other than the conversation that morning nothing eventful happened during the school day. As soon as the last bell rang Kagome was out of the classroom and walking down the hall to the courtyard outside. Inuyasha would be waiting for her there; he didn't like to be kept waiting. He hated it, in fact.

They walked home in relative silence, only exchanging small talk. As they stopped at the stairs that lead up to the Higurashi Shrine. "Don't forget, you said you'd tell me what she wanted to talk to you about." Kagome nodded slowly before making her way up the extensive stairway. Kagome entered the house, only breathing a little hard. She'd run up the steps, but walked when she'd hit the flat area of their yard. Inside their house sitting at their kitchen table were two people. The man had a rather pronounced nose and long black hair, and the woman was extremely pretty. She had long hair as well.

"Hello Kagome," the woman said, smiling with tears in her eyes. Ok, that was really weird to Kagome. Kun-loon looked to her daughter.

"Kagome, this is your real mother and your real father. Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku," Kun-loon said. Kagome blinked, not quite processing what her mother had said. Her real parents? What was she talking about?

"We had an agreement that on your sixteenth birthday they would take you back. You're sixteen today." Kun-loon wiped away the tears that were forming, but more just formed in their place.

"My real parents?" Kun-loon nodded "And you didn't tell me about this agreement, why?" she'd known she was adopted, but she hadn't heard of this deal her mother was talking about. No one had ever told her about it. Wasn't that something she should have been told about?

"I wasn't sure how you would react," Kun-loon admitted, looking rather ashamed. "I think you need to go. If for nothing else than to get away from Inuyasha." Kagome's head snapped up at her mother's words.

"What are you talking about?" Kun-loon pointed to the bruise on Kagome's cheek.

"Don't say you fell. I was born at night, but I wasn't born last night. I've heard him hitting you. I wanted you to tell me, but you never did," she said. Kun-loon's eyes were sad as she spoke. Kagome could do nothing but stare at her mother. Her kind mother...her mother that had kept a huge secret from her.

"Itachi is gathering your things together," Mikoto told her.

"Itachi?"

"Your elder brother. He's a year older," Mikoto stated, with a slight smile. Kagome took a few seconds to process that.

"What? He's going through my stuff? No! Oh my god!" she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room open. A tall man, he looked so much like Fugaku there was no denying they were father and son, stood in her room putting her sheets into a box. He looked kind of funny, she had to admit. Here, a big mean looking guy was folding frilly pink sheets. Oh the irony that was there. She wasn't sure what irony, she was just sure that there was irony.

"I can pack my own things," she said, taking the blanket he'd started to fold. She glared pointedly at him. He shrugged and left the room. She finished folding and packing her things, taking her about two and half hours. She wasn't sure what everyone was doing down there. She had heard Souta come home and her mother speaking to him quietly, a strangle cry and then the sound of his feet and the slamming of his door. She went downstairs to let them know that she was done packing.

"I'm leaving tonight, yes?" she asked, because if she wasn't, she was going to be very upset. She'd packed all her things; her clothes, pajamas, shampoo, toothbrush, everything. That was when she noticed someone else in the room. He was standing in a corner, a peeved look on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. Mikoto nodded in response to her question.

"This is Sasuke, you're a year older than him," Fugaku said. She glanced to her real father, then to Sasuke. _His hair looks like the back end of a chicken…or a duck. Does he really think that hair style is cool?_

"Alright, so let me get this straight. From this point on, I'm Uchiha Kagome, correct?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yes. Itachi, Sasuke, take your sister's things to the limo," Mikoto told her two sons. They both nodded, Sasuke glaring daggers at the older Uchiha's back. Kagome raised her eyebrows at that, but didn't comment on it. Kagome looked at Kun-Loon.

"Will Souta be alright?" she asked. She knew how attached to her she was. While they fought like cats and dogs sometimes, they were still each other's biggest fans."

"I'm sure he will be. You can still come back and visit, we'll never turn you away. Even though you aren't blood, you're still family." Kun-loon couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat then. As she pulled Kagome into a fierce hug; one that said she didn't want to let go. She heard a grunt then and she pulled away from Kun-loon to see Sasuke struggling with two large, heavy boxes.

"Don't you think it would be better if you didn't try to carry two boxes that are that heavy at once? I won't ever forgive you if you damage something of mine," Kagome told Sasuke.

"Hn," he made the sound…since you don't really say that. He reluctantly sat one of the boxes down and headed out the door. Itachi came downstairs with her TV; he arched a brow at the abandoned box but didn't say anything, just kept walking out the door.

"Get out of my way!" that voice. Why was he hear? Her eyes widened and she retreated behind her mother. Inuyasha came storming in, with an angry Sasuke following right on his heels. The silver-haired male pushed past Itachi, who hadn't quite made it out the door yet and looked straight at Kun-loon and Kagome.

"You didn't do as you were told," Inuyasha growled. Itachi put the T.V. down carefully and stepped in front of Kagome and Kun-loon.

"You were not invited here. Leave," his voice was steel, leaving no room for argument.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Inuyasha's voice was snide and full of venom.

"Uchiha Fugaku," her real father said stepping next to Itachi. "Now, you will leave my daughter alone and depart from this dwelling." his words caused Inuyasha to pale visibly. However, it did cause him to leave, muttering curses the entire way out.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me," he warned as he walked out of the house. Kagome stepped out from behind everyone.

"Thank you," Kagome said to them. She was trembling slightly. Itachi gave her a strange look, but didn't comment on it. He picked the television up and went out to the limo that was waiting for them outside. It was a good thing they had a second one on the way. He glanced down the road to see said limo on its way, as well as a boy and girl walking hand in hand towards the shrine. His black eyes narrowed on them as he watched them come closer and closer.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Itachi asked suspiciously. The girl looked up in surprise, as did the boy. Itachi recognized the boy, and it was clear he recognized Itachi. They went to school together.

"We're here to see Kagome. I'm Sango, this is Miroku. Who're you?" the girl answered, returning Itachi's own narrowed gaze with one of her own.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha; I go to school with him. What in the world are you doing here?" Itachi didn't get the chance to answer since Kagome came running down the stairs. She'd seen them walking up from her window.

"Sango!" Kagome threw her arms around the slightly taller girl. "This is Itachi. You remember how I told you I'm adopted, right? Well, apparently," she looked around as if it were some great big secret; "my mom and the Uchihas' made a bargain. She and my dad would be able to adopt me, and raise me for sixteen years, as long as they got me back when I was sixteen. And since today's my birthday...I'm going to live with them! Yay me, right?" Sango didn't say anything for a moment, her face full of shock and astonishment. Kagome was an Uchiha. The Uchihas were one of the most influential families in the country, if not the world.

"The Uchihas'...THE Uchihas' are your real family?" Sango was still trying to wrap her mind around it. Kagome just nodded her head. It still hadn't really sunk in for her yet. Sango gaped at her and Fugaku walked down the steps.

"Is everything ready?" The older man asked his eldest son.

"Yes, Father," Itachi said. Fugaku nodded his head and went back up the stairs, coming back not long after with Souta, Kun-Loon, Mikoto, and Kagome's grandfather. Apparently, it was time to say goodbye. Kagome had been hoping to put this off as long as possible. Apparently, that wasn't possible anymore.

"Say goodbye, we need to leave," Fugaku said as he entered the second limo, followed by Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto. Kagome nodded and turned towards her friends and the only family she'd ever known. She was going to miss them so much.

"I'll miss you guys, I'll come visit. Nothing and no one could ever replace you guys in my heart. I hope you know that. I love each and every one of you." she even included Miroku in that, even though she didn't know him all that well. They all hugged each other and then Kagome went to the limousine and got in.

It took an hour and a half to reach the Uchiha estate, and Kagome missed all of it. She'd never been good with long car rides, she always slept. And that's what she did on this ride. It didn't help that the seats were the most comfortable car seats she'd ever felt. She eventually felt someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Kagome, you need to wake up," Mikoto said. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and let out a long yawn. She looked out the window of the obscenely long vehicle and saw the house. She tried her best not to gape, but how could she not? The place was probably as big as her old high school, if not bigger. Who needed a house that big? What did they do with all the space? It kind of reminded her of what a shogun's house may have looked like if it had ever been mixed with western culture. There were at least three different buildings from what she could see and the shortest one was a good three stories. The house had a black roof, that was pointed in the traditional oriental way, and the walls were a lackluster white. The two limos stopped at the gate and then entered as the large wrought iron gate opened without so much as a hiss.

All of a sudden something pounded on the window of their limo. "Sasuke!" Kagome looked over and saw a blonde boy with three lines on each of his cheek pounding on the limo's window. Moving with the vehicle.

"Who in the world is that?" she asked cerulean eyes wide.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Mikoto said with a resigned sigh. She had hoped that Minato and Kushina would have been back by the time they returned, but of course not. They're wild child son was still staying with them. Lovely.

"Uzumaki? As in the biggest statue creator?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening even more. Her real father nodded with his own sigh of resignation.

"Minato-san is out of the country for a while and asked if he could leave Naruto here," Fugaku explained. She looked at the boy again; she had this sinking feeling that he was going to annoy her. The two limos stopped in front of the house and she got out and went to stand by the first limo to supervise the movement of her things.

"Naruto, help to bring Kagome things into the house and up to her room. Itachi will show all of you were it is," Fugaku ordered them all. Both the boys nodded and Itachi gestured for Kagome to follow him. The inside of the house, or rather mansion, was as impressive as the out. They entered a large room with vaulted ceilings and marble floors. On either side of the room was a stair case, curving towards the next floor. The banisters of the stair case appeared to be made out of steel, but that made no sense to her. Why have such a cheap commodity in a house like this? The carpet of the second floor's hallway was a deep red and the walls were white. Itachi stopped at a door and opened it, revealing the room that she would be calling hers. She gaped for the second time in twenty minutes.

The floors were hardwood; a deep, rich oak color. There was a huge bed in the middle of the wall to the left, even in comparison to the ridiculously huge room the bed was large. She could probably fit ten people on that thing. A door not far from the bed lead to the bathroom; Kagome could see the sink and toilet from where she was standing. On the opposite wall were double doors leading to, what Kagome assumed, the closet. There was a sliding, glass patio door that lead out to a balcony. She also had a vanity, three large book cases; one of which was already filled with books. A chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. The color scheme went well with the cream colored walls.

"Wow," was all she could really manage to say. What else was there to say? Itachi glanced down at her, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a slight smirk. This was one of the larger bedrooms, only two being larger; his and their parents.

"Does it meet your approval?" he asked her. She nodded, already envisioning where she was going to put everything. An unwelcome thought crossed her mind then.

"What about school?" she asked her older brother.

"You begin tomorrow at our high school, Shuriken High," he informed her. She'd heard of that school. It was an exclusive, private school. It cost an arm and a leg to get into.

"But, it's the middle of the school year!" her protest was weak, she knew that. People transferred all the time to new schools in the middle of the ear. He shrugged at her and left her there. Naruto came in right after Itachi left with a large box full of manga. She instructed the blonde boy to set it down next to one of the book cased. He did as told and left to get some more boxes. She began to unpack the box, putting them in the second book case. Itachi was in next with her television. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be helping? He should have been in there by now, right?

"You know, we could get you a better television if you wish," he said. She looked at the machine and then around the room. It would be kind of out of place in this austere place.

"Yeah, alright. I guess you could just bring my books, clothes, jewelry, and puppets in. I labeled all the boxes accordingly." Itachi nodded and left the room, returning with the elusive Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi had two boxes and the younger two boys each had one. They set them carefully down on the floor next to the bed.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Itachi asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No thank you. When I'm done packing I think I'm going to go to bed." Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all nodded and then left; Naruto with some stern encouragement and a subtle threat from Itachi.

Kagome slept relatively well throughout the night. It was only right before she woke up that her dreams began to stir.

_They were after her once more, and as before she was saved by the red haired boy. This time, however, he didn't tell them to leave. Instead, he took her hand and led her into a warehouse with the words Sunagaku Industries. He held her against his lean, muscled body. He was taller than her too. She could tell because she could hear his heartbeat against her ear as it tapped out its rhythm._

"Kagome, it's time to get up." Mikoto's gentle voice cut through Kagome's dream, pulling her away from the sand man's clutches. Kagome blinked open her eyes and yawned, stretching her tight muscles as she lay on the feather bed that was hers. She threw her covers off and stood, walking to her closet. She'd seen it before she'd gone to bed, knew how big it was. How many clothes it contained. Still, seeing it for the second time still astounded her.

She had pushed her dream to the back of her mind, walking into the closet to see what she wanted to wear. She picked an outfit of dark jeans with rhinestones on the pockets and a light red turtleneck with gold shooting through it in the form of sequins. She pulled on a pair of loose black boots to complete the look. She then went to her vanity and picked up a thin gold bangle and put it on her wrist, over the sleeve of her shirt.

She was glad it was winter still, and the long sleeves wouldn't be so suspicious as they would have been in the spring or summer. Kagome headed downstairs and sat at the table. Mikoto smiled gently at her. From the extremely brief time that Kagome had known the older woman she'd figured that Mikoto was a gentle soul, not one prone to raise her voice or get irritated.

"Do you still have...?" Mikoto didn't finish her sentence since Naruto walked in. He glanced between the two, somehow sensing he'd interrupted something. Sasuke followed behind him, then Itachi. Fugaku sat at the headed of the rather long table, Mikoto right next to him on his left side. Itachi sat to his right, Sasuke next to him, Naruto sat next to Mikoto. Sasuke motioned for Kagome to sit next to him while they ate. They had a western breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes. It didn't really take long for them to finish, and Kagome stood, starting to walk out the front door; preparing herself for a walk to her new school.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked her, confusion marring his brows.

"Uh, school," she spoke hesitantly, was she not supposed to go now?

"You have a license do you not?" Mikoto asked. When Kagome nodded her real mother tossed her a set of keys. "Take the Reventon. It hasn't be driven in a while, it could use the exercise."

A Reventon. Was she serious? These people, ones that she had just met yesterday, were letting her drive a Lamborghini? "Uh, thanks...Are you sure? I might...scratch it or something. Aren't those like super expensive?" she asked.

"It's fine, you are our daughter. Our children deserve the best that life has to offer," Fugaku said matter-of-factly. Kagome nodded, feeling numb with shock as she went with Sasuke and Itachi to the garage. There it was, like a deity among vehicles. It's candy apple red gloss shown with such a luster it was obvious it'd been cleaned recently. She ran her hands reverently over the hood and got in, careful not to get any dirt on the carpet of the vehicle, or to scuff the interior.

The suicide doors to the vehicle opened and Sasuke got in, shutting the door behind him. "Uhm, what are you doing?" asked she. She had glanced around while reveling in the fact she was actually sitting in a Lamborghini and had seen a Porsche, Mercedes, Mustang, Viper, Corvette, a Bugatti, and some she didn't know the names of.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm riding with you. I don't want to take the limo, besides, do you even know where the school is?" he crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow at her. Kagome could feel her face feet up a little bit when she realized he was right. She had no idea where Shuriken High School was.

Sasuke told her where to go, and soon she was pulling into the parking lot of the large school. They left the vehicle together, and Kagome locked the doors. She saw a flash of pink hair vanish into the school building. Sasuke took her to the school office, and just sort of left her there, saying something about needing to go to class, he couldn't be late again. She stood in front of the receptionist nervously, feeling really awkward. The man sitting behind the desk looked up at her and smiled.

"How can I help you?" he asked her. His voice was soft and soothing, kind. The type that was better suited for a therapist or councilor.

"Uhm, I'm Kagome Hi-Uchiha. I'm new here. I'm a senior," she told him. The man nodded and typed in her name. Soon the printer started up and printed out a piece of paper; which he handed to her.

"This is your schedule. Ah, here," he paused and grabbed a red marker, drawing lines on another piece of paper. He handed both to her. "Here's a campus map, the lines are the fastest way to get to your classes. It's a really big school so it can be easy to get lost. If you do, don't be afraid to ask someone for help." he smiled at her and then returned to what he had been doing previously.

She left the office, staring down at the map as she tried to figure out which way she wanted needed to go. Left, she was pretty sure it was left anyways. She began walking in that direction and the next thing she knew she was being ran into and falling backwards. She didn't hit the floor, however. She heard a grunt behind her and felt arms wrap around her arms, holding her up. She felt his muscled chest against her back and she looked up. To see the same red hair as the boy in her dreams.

"Sasori!" said a blonde girl, probably the one who had run into her judging by the way she was rubbing her shoulder, she looked slightly past the red haired boy, "Brother!"

Kagome ignored them as she dug a puppet out of her backpack; she almost always had one or two with her wherever she went. It just happened she'd grabbed the puppet she'd crafted after her first dream of the boy. She looked back and forth, realized she may finally be able to finish it, add it's face and an expression.

He glanced down at her and his eyes widened when they saw the puppet. "May I see that?" he asked her. She nodded slowly and held it out to him. He took it and examined it carefully, gently even.

"This is excellent craftsmanship. The detail is superb, some of the best I've ever seen. Tell me, who is the crafts master?" he asked her. His eyes were dancing with excitement as he continued to examine the puppet.

"I did, I made it," she said. The boy's eyes widened. She had made it? God must be smiling down on him this day. To meet such a skilled puppeteer.

"You're a puppeteer?" he wanted confirmation, and she gave it to him with a nod. He grinned.

"Sasori Sunagaku, it is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he bowed and took her hand, placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Kagome H...Uchiha," she supplied for him, turning red at his display. He glanced up at her when she spoke her last name.

"Uchiha? Ah, you're the little sister Itachi was telling me about. You remember, right Deidara?" he glanced over his shoulder at the blonde man who stood behind him, a bored look on his face. He had his long blonde hair in a half-and-half style, and his bangs covered one half of his face. He was really pretty for a guy.

"Yeah, I think so, un." he glanced to the blonde girl and leveled a glare at her, as if saying that the two of them were going to have a talk later. The girl visibly cringed.

The blonde female turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry for running into you, I didn't realize that you and Sasuke were related. I'm Ino Yamanaka." she bowed to Kagome before rushing off to get to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two of this, hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter Two: The puppet and the dog

Kagome rubbed her temples for a moment before looking down at her campus map, "I should get going or I'm going to be late for my Trigonometry class," she said the two boys that were still standing behind her. She started to walk in the direction she had been heading before only to have someone grab her arm and pull her to a stop.

"Trig, you're a senior?" the one known as Deidara asked her. He then proceeded to ask how old she was.

"Yeah, I'm a senior. I'm sixteen," she held her hand up before he could ask how she was a senior and only sixteen, "I skipped a year, now why did you stop me?"

"That would be because you're going the wrong way. Let us take you, we both have that class next," Deidara said letting go of her arm and smiling at her. Kagome gave him a strange look as she brought her arm back to her body.

"Yeah, I guess that would be ok," she muttered. They didn't speak at all on the way there except for Sasori who would point out an important room on the way there. Finally, they reached the classroom and Sasori opened the door for her. She walked in and conversation in the room stopped as they stared at her. She tugged at the hem of her shirt uncomfortably. She didn't like having so many eyes on her. She glanced around the room; taking in all the new faces, and two faces she recognized. The elder brother to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Taichou, and her own elder brother, Itachi. The others in the class started whispering to themselves.

She slowly walked over to the teacher as Sasori and Deidara took their seats. The man had really spiky, thick silver hair, an eye patch, and a mask over the lower half of his face. What was with that? "I'm Kagome Uchiha, I'm new," she told him, glancing out the corner of her eyes as the whispering got louder.

"Hm? Alright. I'm Mr. Hatake. You can go sit next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru, raise your hand," Hatake said. A boy who'd been leaning back in his desk, a bored expression lifted his hand...barely. Kagome went to the desk next to him; which happened to also be right next to Sasori, in front of Sesshomaru, and behind another blonde guy.

"Alright class, open you books to page 237, and work through 244. That's your homework for today, if you need help, you know where I'll be." the teacher went to his desk and sat down, propping his legs up on it and pulling out a book. A book that Kagome couldn't believe he was reading at a school. Ichi Ichi Paradise. She was pretty sure that was a porn book, or something along those lines. After his words though, almost everyone in the class groaned at the workload. Kagome pulled her book out of the messenger bag she had, along with a notebook and a pencil and began working on the assignment; getting through it easily. While this wasn't her favorite class, she found it easy. She was done about ten minutes before the bell rang, and even started working ahead a little. She looked next to her and saw that Shikamaru as asleep. She shrugged whatever. Didn't matter to her.

The bell rang and she stood to go to her study hall. She was sure this was going to be a boring year if all the classes were as easy as this one. "Itachi!" she called when she saw him starting to leave the classroom. He paused and looked back at her.

"Yes, what is it? Do you need help with your homework?" he asked her as she walked up to him.

"Nah, I'm done. I was wondering if you could show me where study hall is? My teacher's name is, ahm, it is Kotetsu Hagane," she said. Itachi nodded and made a gesture for her to follow after him. Off in the back of his mind he wondered how well she and Sasori would get along. They both seem fascinated with puppets.

(I have no idea why she just suddenly changes scenes...would have rather she merged it to this, but oh well)

Those long legs, the toned stomach, curved body. He had to have her! A long tongue snuck out of pale, white lips to lick along them. He bet the girl was just as strong, if not stronger than Sasuke. He wanted her, and he always got what he wanted.

"Kabuto!" the lips shouted the name.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" the silver haired man appeared and bowed low at his waist.

"I want you to attend Shuriken High, find out about the girl that Sasuke was riding with. I want her," Orochimaru commanded. Kabuto nodded and bowed low at his waist once more, leaving the room.

(And she changes scenes again)

Kagome yawned as she laid her head on her desk. Why couldn't she have had study hall last? She didn't feel like working anymore in her trig book, and she had no idea where she was in her other classes. So, she had absolutely nothing to do.

"Uchiha, why are you not doing anything?" she looked up to see her teacher standing over her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because I have nothing to do? I finished my trig homework already, and this is my second class, so yeah," she replied to him, rubbing at her eyes as she yawned again. "So, can I go to sleep, I don't snore so I won't bother anyone."

He took a moment to answer, "Fine," he grumbled and walked off. She gave a weak smile before laying her head down and soon falling asleep. The sound of the bell jerked her from her sleep. She rubbed at her groggy eyes and grabbed her bags, walking to her next class. She'd asked someone to show her where it was, but she didn't remember their names. On the way there, she lost her guide though in the throng of students and in her panic to find the girl she ran into Deidara.

"Easy now, un," he said as he wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling. She looked up at him, blinking.

"Uh, sorry," she muttered.

"It's ok, un." he smiled at her. She then realized that he was still holding onto her, so she politely extricated herself from his arms.

"I, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the classroom for the French class is, would you?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I have that class next, un." he held his arm out for her, and then dropped it hen she didn't take it and just started walking.

She still wasn't exactly sure why she had a French class. She wasn't really all that interested in learning it. Oh well, she'd ace this class as she would all of her others. Her teacher gave them their assignments, and to Kagome he'd prepared a folder with everything they'd covered so far in the year instructing her to review it by the end of the week and she'd have a test to see if she understood. She reviewed the folder as she waited for the bell to ring.

She shut the folder as she put the papers in and put them in her bag when the bell rang. Her next class was right next door and was Political Science. She went to the room next door to see her teacher, a woman with long, wavy black hair and almost pink eyes. The woman's name was Yuhi Kurenai.

"Who are you?" the woman asked her, glancing up briefly.

"Uchiha, Kagome." the young woman replied to the teacher.

"Ah, you're the new student. Welcome to my class, take a seat," she gestured to the empty desks, not really caring where she sat. A moment later another boy came in. He had long black hair and eyes so pale they made him look as though he were blind. She recognized him from her first period class.

"You are in my Trigonometry class," it was a statement. She nodded, not really saying anything to him.

"I'm Hyuuga, Neji." He held his hand out for her to shake. She just glanced down at it and turned. She wasn't going to touch someone she didn't know, especially not a male. He dropped his hand and turned away, turning his attention onto something else.

The class was uneventful and seemed to just drag on and on. Finally, the bell rang. Her next class as Gym. She followed the campus map straight to the building, not bumping into either of her brothers, Naruto, Sasori, or Deidara on the way there.

Her gym class only ad four girls including her in it. And they had to wear shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. However, she was excused from such attire due to it being her first day and not having any. She wasn't sure how she'd hide the bruises and scars tomorrow, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there. The gym teacher's name was Might Gai. He had a bowl cut and kind of bushy eyebrows. But the main thing that stood out about him, he wore green spandex. Spandex. Who wears spandex, seriously? There was another boy, like a miniature version of him who seemed to be hero-worshipping him for some reason.

"Ok! Listen up all you beautiful youths! I want you to do 400 laps around the gym! If you can't do that, then you must do 300 push-ups!" he held his fist up as if speaking inspirationally. The boy who looked like him jumped up and began running almost immediately.

"Remember Lee, don't let your youth leave you!" her...teacher...wiped at his eyes as if he cried. Kagome rolled her eyes, so grateful she didn't have to put up with that today. She headed towards the bleachers and took a seat. That's when she noticed Sasori and a boy with red triangles on his cheeks and a white puppy in his jacket walking over. They sat next to her...she tried to shrink into herself, but couldn't.

"So, uh, why are you two running?" she asked as she looked at them both nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Because Mr. Gai is insane if he thinks he's going to get us to run that much," Sasori replied to her.

"Oh, ok...so uhm, why do you have a dog?" that question was obviously directed at the other boy.

"Because I'm an Inuzuka, we bond with a dog when we're younger, and according to clan tradition we don't go anywhere without that dog. Because of that, we're the only ones allowed to bring them to school with us. I'm Kiba and he's Akamaru, by the way. You're Kagome, right? Sasuke's older sister?" Was everyone going to know her that way? Sasuke's older sister, Itachi's little sister. She just wanted to be Kagome. Was that too much to ask? Yes, it was; especially now that she was an Uchiha.

"So, how was your day, Kagome?" Sasori asked her, sounding genuinely curious about her day.

"Fine, I finished all my assignments, think I even worked ahead in some on accident," she shrugged as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"What classes do you have?" asked Kiba.

"Uhm, Trigonometry, French, Political Science, Gym, obviously, and next I have Spanish and then History," she informed them flatly. She didn't want to talk to them anymore, but it seemed like her wish wouldn't be fulfilled as they continued talking to her. In an effort to prevent them from talking to her she pulled out the puppet she'd made of Sango and began tweaking some things on it to make it seem more realistic. Unfortunately, it had the exact opposite effect.

"Woah, that's awesome, where'd you get it?" asked Kiba, reaching for her. She tightened her grip and sent a glare in his direction, making him pull his hand back.

"I didn't 'get' it anywhere, I made it," she told him with a huff.

"May I see it?" Sasori asked, holding his hand out to her. She bit her lip and looked down at it and then at him. He was a fellow puppet lover, he'd be careful with this one, she hoped. She handed Sango to him and pulled out her latest piece, the one she'd done of the boy in her dreams. He had no facial features, just the bright red hair identical to Sasori's. She still didn't understand the dreams, and honestly, she didn't want to. Not if they were a vision of something to come.

"When did you make that?" Kiba asked, "It kind of looks like Sasori...or Gaara. They both have really bright red hair. Uhm, I don't know if you've met Gaara, or seen him yet. He's this really creepy kid that wears really heavy eyeliner and has the kanji for love on his forehead. He's really quiet and always glaring at people."

Kagome shook her head, "No, he doesn't ring a bell in my head," maybe it wasn't Sasori in her dreams then, maybe it was this Gaara character. Regardless of whom it was, why was she having dreams of them saving her from whomever it was that was chasing her?

The bell for the end of Gym rang and Kagome stood, going to her locker and putting the books she'd needed for this part of the day away, and pulling out her next books, and then headed to the lunch room. The room, or rather hall, it was much too big to be a cafeteria, had all kinds of food, from rice balls to sushi. She thought for a moment, how in the world would she pay for lunch, and then it hit her, again, she was an Uchiha. She had the money to spare, or rather her parents did. She got two rice balls, a bowl of rice, and a tuna sandwich. She walked away, towards an empty corner to sit by herself when Itachi called her over. He was sitting next to Deidara, Sasori, a guy named Kisame she'd had in one of her previous class, as well as the guy who thought he was a magnet, a blue haired girl, a guy with silver hair, and a white haired man with...stitches covering his face...that was gross. She walked over and Sasori forced Deidara to scoot down.

"Hey! Why do I gotta move? Make Kakuzu move, un," the blonde complained, even as he was moving over.

"Oh get over it, blondey," Sasori said as Kagome sat down a little hesitantly next to him and across from Itachi.

"Hi Itachi," she said as she picked up one of her rice balls.

"Hi," he returned with a nod and resumed eating his lunch.

"Sooo, Kagome, how had your day been, un?" Deidara asked, leaning into her. The girl shied away from him, so far, nobody had touched her except for when she'd fallen and had been caught; even then, she hadn't really liked it. Deidara was still leaning closer to her when Itachi cleared his throat and glared at the boy. Deidara let out a nervous cough before going back to his normal position; allowing Kagome to let out a sigh of relief and get to work on eating her lunch.

She was almost done when she felt the glares boring into her back and she turned to find a group of girls glaring at her, Ino among them. Ok, then. "Uhm, why are they all glaring at me?" she asked no one in particular.

Sasori turned slightly to see who she was talking about, "That would be because you're sitting with us," he said.

"And that would cause them to glare at me with such hostility, why?" she asked.

"Because they are jealous, we are the most popular kids in school, after all," said the boy with piercings. Kagome stared at him for a moment, trying to remember if she'd heard his name so she could thank him properly.

"Uh, thank you..." she trailed off since she couldn't remember his name.

"Pein, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, and Sasori," Itachi said after seeing her confused look, pointing to each individual when he spoke their name.

Kagome nodded to them and stood, taking her tray over to the trash can and dumping it out and putting it on top. She went back over and sat back down.

"So, Kagome, you like puppet, correct?" Itachi asked, he'd pushed his tray away from him and was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh, yeah, I make them after all," she thought she'd told him that.

"Yes, yes, well you know Sasori here makes them too," he said with a gesture at the red-head. Kagome look over at him and arched a brow. With all the classes they had together, he hadn't thought that he should mention that, that perhaps she'd find it slightly interesting?

"You do, do you?" she asked and he nodded in affirmation.

"Well then, you should bring one to school tomorrow, after all, you've seen some of my work, only fair I get to see some of yours, yes?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll bring one tomorrow," Sasori said. Kagome smiled and nodded her head with excitement.

Her last classes flew by, though she did see that other red-headed boy Kiba had been talking about, Gaara or something like that. She was excited to just get back to her new house and lay down and sleep. She was exhausted. She glanced up from the concrete and that's when her cerulean eyes met the amber ones that she'd thought never to see again.

Her bag crashed to the ground as her hands went numb, why was he here? How did he know where she'd gone? Someone walked up behind her.

"Kagome? You ok?" Sasori asked. Kagome didn't answer, still frozen by fear as she stared at Inuyasha. Sasori looked up and his eyes narrowed on the boy. "Kagome, who is that?" again, she didn't answer.

Inuyasha pushed off from his beat up truck and headed over to her. "Kagome, baby, I've missed you. I didn't know you were adopted. Don't you think you should have told me? After all, I wouldn't want to have to teach you another lesson, am I going to have to do that?" he ran a knuckle down the side of her face, a sickening sweet look on his own face. A pale hand reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's, two blue stripes marking the side of it.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome knew that voice, she turned to see Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru standing behind her, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru? Why aren't you on your way home yet?" Inuyasha asked, shock marring his voice.

"Do you wish for me to alert father of your actions?" Sesshomaru asked snidely, clearly ignoring Inuyasha's question. The younger man paled and jerked his hand out of Sesshomaru's making his way back to is old truck. He squealed the tires and tore out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about him, Kagome. I also apologize for not saying hello when I saw you in class. I was a bit shocked to see you in my school, after all." Sesshomaru sent her a tight smile.

"I will see you tomorrow," he said and walked off towards a limo that was waiting for him. Kagome shook her head; this had really been a strange day. She headed for her car, not bothering to wait for Sasuke since he'd told her he was going over to Shikamaru's house to study today.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sped the whole way back to her new home; when she went inside she didn't stop to say hello to either of her biological parents, she went straight to her bedroom. She slammed her door shut and just threw her bag to the floor. She fell face-down onto her large bed and buried her face in the pillow, letting the tears escape from their prison. There was a knock on the door, but Kagome didn't even bother to answer it, hoping that the person would just go away. The door opened and then part of her bed dipped as a gentle hand was put upon her back.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You know I love you, right? I know I haven't been there for you while you were growing up, but I still love you," said Mikoto. Kagome turned over and sat up, rubbing at her now red and puffy eyes.

"It's...It's Inuyasha. He was...He was at the school...he…he started ye...yelling at me," Kagome said through the tears and sniffles. Mikoto began to rub her back, her face growing hard in her anger.

"We could always ask to have a restraining order put on me, Kagome," Mikoto spoke soothingly.

"I...I don't mind…but…but what good would it do? People...they...ignore them all the time," Kagome said in reply.

"Well, if he were to come near you, you could call the police and have him arrested. However, I don't see much of a point in it, if you don't break up with him." Mikoto just continued to soothingly rub Kagome's back, offering the young woman a small smile. Kagome nodded slowly and Mikoto pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome dialed the number and put the phone to her ear, her heart feeling as though something had it in a vice grip.

"Hello?" that was the deep voice of Inuyasha's father, Touga Taisho.

"Hi, Mr. Taisho, it's Kagome. May I speak with Inuyasha please?" she asked him.

"Sure, hold on, I'll get him." a moment later Inuyasha's voice came over the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha, it's over." the butterflies filled her stomach with such an intensity that she feared she may throw up.

"What's over?"

"Us, our relationship. I'm done; I'm breaking up with you."

"What? You can't do that! I won't let you!" Kagome flinched as he screamed in her ear, pulling it away slightly so she wouldn't go deaf. Mikoto took the phone from her daughter.

"Inuyasha? Yes, hello. My name is Mikoto Uchiha, I'm Kagome's mother. If you come near my daughter again, I will personally see to it that you must leave this esteemed country for the rest of your putrid life, am I understood?" Kagome's eyes widened at the woman's words. Wow, she was...scary.

"Make me leave the country? Yeah, you can't do that. My father won't let you!"

"Do not make me repeat myself; I do so hate doing that. I happen to know your father isn't all that fond of you...ways, and there are ways to persuade him to agree."

"Fine, I won't come near her again," Inuyasha hung the phone up. Mikoto slipped the thin device back into her pocket and watched as Kagome's shoulders straightened and relief covered her features. Her daughter looked as though she'd just lost a thousand pounds of weight from her shoulders.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and leaned over to hug Mikoto, whispering her thanks over and over again. Mikoto stood with a smile and left the room.

Kagome let her own smile cover her lips as she looked at the clock. It was almost five, she supposed dinner would be ready soon. Someone would likely come and get her though, so she pulled the doll of the red-haired boy out and started carving out his torso to be muscular, along with his arms. About ten minutes later Itachi knocked on her door and let her know that dinner was ready. As she stood her own cell phone fell out of her pocket and onto the floor. She picked up and stared at it, then threw it on the bed. She'd need a new one soon, it was about shot anyways.

At the dinner table were her mother and father, along with Itachi and Naruto. Sasuke had gone over to Shikamaru's to study, so obviously he wasn't there. She sat in the chair that Itachi pulled out for her and looked around the spread that was before her. She'd never seen so much food in her life. It was like a feast. Why in the world did they have so much food?

"We don't usually have this much, but we figured we'd celebrate your return to our lives," Fugaku explained. Oh, so that...kind of explained it. She began to eat her food, only responding to conversation when it was pointed directly at her, but she did listen. These people...they were interesting, in their own ways...she supposed.

(And she does a scene change yet again)

Hungry eyes watched as the young woman he wanted so badly sat down to eat dinner. Soon, soon she would belong to him. He had to have her, and he would have her. He'd make sure of that. "Kabuto!"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" the silver-haired man walked up to him and bowed low at his waist.

"What did you find out about her?" the man flicked at the hem of his shirt and then played with the bark of a tree he sat on. He could get where he wanted to without detection, anywhere. It was part of what made him so dangerous.

"Her name is Kagome Uchiha, formerly known as Kagome Higurashi. She is the middle child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. She's extremely intelligent. I have yet to determine her strength, however." Kabuto pushed his glasses up as Orochimaru smiled. He was pleased. Kabuto was his best servant, and an excellent gatherer of information.

(And back to Kagome)

Kagome bid goodnight to her new family and headed to her room for bed. With a stretch of her arms and a yawn she headed towards her dresser and pulled out her maroon-colored pajamas. She looked down at her arms, at the hand shaped bruise adorning her upper arm like an armband, and then the scars from various cuts she'd received. She sighed and sat down on her bed, laying down and falling asleep not long after.

_"I'll never let you go, he won't get again. I promise," the deep voice of Kagome's savior said as he held her close to his lean, muscular body. As if of its own will she snuggled into him. _

_ "I believe you," she whispered._

_ "Hush," he said urgently as some men ran by their hiding place. She looked down at the hand he'd placed over her mouth, her eyes wide in fear._

Kagome awoke with a jolt. Another dream. She shook her head to clear it, looking at her clock. It was a quarter to 7 in the morning. She got out of bed and put on a navy blue boat neck shirt with the words 'Baby Blue' on it, and a pair of light blue jeans. She picked up her school bag and headed downstairs. Her family was all eating at the table, save for Sasuke. They were eating bacon, french toast, rice balls, omelets, and salads. She sat down and joined them in breakfast.

"I neglected to ask you how your first day went, Kagome," Fugaku said as he placed his fork down on the napkin sitting next to his plate.

"It was alright, I met some people," she said. Fugaku arched an eyebrow at her words.

"Is that so, who did you meet?"

"Uhm, there was Sasori...Ino..Neji...Kisame, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Kiba and his dog Akamaru...I don't think Sesshomaru and Miroku count...I already knew them," Kagome finished her list. Fugaku was nodding approvingly at the names.

"Those are some powerful families, I noticed that a few of them were friends of Itachi's." Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I sat with them at lunch."

"Good, good." Itachi stood then, rather abruptly. He sent a glare in his father's direction as if warning him about something.

"Father, we should be leaving. We do not want to be late for school," Itachi said. Fugaku glanced at the clock that was hanging upon the wall and then nodded, dismissing them both from the table.

Kagome went to the lamborghini and as she was about to get in she noticed Itachi walking over to her. "Yes?"

"I'm riding with you," he said with a shrug as he got into the vehicle. Ok, why couldn't they catch their own rides? Or, maybe, drive their own? Well, she understood why Sasuke couldn't, he wasn't old enough yet.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot and as she parked she saw Ino, a pink-haired girl, and a red head walking over to her purposely. She left the vehicle, however Itachi stayed in it.

"Hey, Kagome, we need to talk to you!" Ino raised her arm and waved.

"Yeah?"

"We noticed you were hanging out with Itachi and his friends yesterday," said the girl with pink hair.

"Sakura, I told you to let me handle this, so shut up billboard," Ino chastised the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I was sitting with them, what of it?" Kagome asked, arching a brow.

"Well, you may not be aware of this, but they are the most popular guys in school. As such, there's this unspoken rule that no one sits with them. Ever. So, if you'd be a doll and not sit with them anymore, that would be splended," Sakura said before Ino got the chance to speak.

"And, how exactly are you going to stop me?" she asked, an amused smirk on her face. The three girls got this flustered looks on their faces. Itachi decided to exit the vehicle then, causing them to pale and grow even more flustered.

"Itachi! We didn't know you were here!" Ino exclaimed. Itachi let out a dark chuckle as he leaned against the open door of Kagome's vehicle.

"Obviously. Now, leave Kagome alone. She can hang out with whoever she wants," he told them, glaring daggers at them. The three girls nodded quickly and then practically ran back into the school building. Kagome sighed and walked past him and to the school building. She went straight to her trigonometry class. She sat down right as the bell rang, Itachi had been right behind her. Mr. Hatake gave the class their assignment and sat down with his book.

About half way into the class Kagome yawned right as the teacher looked up. "Ms. Uchiha, do you find my class boring?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's just really easy. I'm done, and I'm bored now." He arched a brow at her.

"You're done already? Bring it up so I can see it," he instructed. She did, handing him the paper where it was all worked out. He scanned over it quickly and his eye went slightly wide.

"What's your IQ?"

"I don't know, like two hundred something I suppose," she said with a shrug.

"Just like Shikamaru, huh?" He sighed and went back to his book.

A week passed after that second day in Trigonometry and it was the weekend now. Kagome had grown accustomed to her new life, and was even calling Mikoto and Fugaku mother and father. She'd become friends with many of Itachi and Sasuke's friends, but she was still plagued by Ino and Sakura.

She was planning on asking her father if she could take self-defense classes. Many of her bruises had faded away to nothingness, and there was nothing she could do about her scars. They were few and far between, though. It wasn't as though they completely covered her arm. She walked downstairs and found her parents sitting in the living room. Her father was reading the newspaper and her mother was reading a book.

"Father, I wish to take self-defense classes," she said to him. He glanced up from the paper slightly surprised.

"Self-defense, why would you want to take those?" he asked.

"So I can defend myself, I don't want to be defenseless anymore. I want to be able to defend myself." Fugaku smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. I shall look into it today. Do you wish for a private tutor or public class?"

"Private, I suppose. That way I can work at my own pace. Oh, and may I go see Sango today?" Fugaku nodded and Kagme let out a little squeal. She ran out of the room and into a hard chest. She looked up to find Sasori staring down at her with wide eyes.

"Why such the rush?" he asked her.

"I'm going to see my best friend, Sango today!" Kagome couldn't keep the pure excitement out of her voice. She was just way to thrilled to be able to go.

"Oh, cool. May I go?" that stopped Kagome.

"You want to go? Why?"

"Well, it's a possibility Inuyasha could be lurking around. I don't want you to get hurt," she'd eventually opened up to Sasori and Deidara about Inuyasha and everything he'd done to her. They'd become her best friends at Shuriken High.

"Oh, well, alright." she gestured for him to follow her to the car and off they went. They didn't talk on the ride there, it was a peaceful silence as the radio played music softly. They eventually got to the young girl's house and Kagome got out of it, heading to the door, Sasori right behind her. She rang the door bell and waited. Moments later the young woman opened the door wearing a black mini-skirt and a bright pink halter top. The girl never changed, she loved the "chic" look.

"Kagome! You're here, finally! Who's this?" Sango asked as she noticed the red-head behind Kagome.

"Sango, meet Sasori, Sasori meet Sango," Kagome said introducing the two of them for the very first time.

"It is an honor to meet you," Sasori said, holding his hand out for Sango to shake.

"Same here," Sango took his hand and shook it.

"So, you gonna let us in or make us stand outside all day?" Kagome asked Sango, her smile never leaving her face. The other girl's face turned thoughtful for a moment.

"I think, I will let you stand outside!" Kagome ducked under Sango's arm and darted inside. "Hey! I said I was gonna make you stay outside!" Sango ran into the house after Kagome. Sasori let a small, amused smile cover his face. This was the first time he'd seen Kagome laugh like that, it gave him a warm feeling to know that at least someone could make her laugh. He shook his head and headed into the house, finding them in what he assumed to be the living room eating rice balls.

"Oh, there you are!" Kagome said gleefully, bits of rice covering the lower half of her face.

"Yup, here I am," he responded as he sat down between the two young women.

"Hey, where's your mom and dad?" Kagome asked, looking around for the two people.

"They went out, today's their anniversary, remember?" Sango replied.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot! I didn't get them anything at all!" Kagome bent down and began to literally bang her head on the floor of the room, causing Sango to laugh.

"We could go to the mall and get them something, you have your credit card, do you not?" Sasori suggest. Kagome's head snapped up and she stared at him.

"You're a genius! I think I love you right now," she giggled and leaned over to impulsively kiss him on the cheek. Sasori stared at her wide eyed, his hand going up to the spot she'd kissed him. Kagome stood and dragged him and Sango out the door to her car.

"Holy guacomole! That's one heck of a car, I think it's even nicer than Miroku's," came Sango's voice, snapping Sasori out of his half-daze. Kagome smiled at her best friend and nodded, unlocking the door so that Sango and Sasori could get in. Sango sat in the back since she was shorter than Sasori, she also had this mischevious look to her. One that Sasori wasn't sure he trusted or not.

They didn't get much of a chance to talk on the way there since Kagome did all the talking; telling Sango about her new life and everything she'd been doing. Sasori and Sango both didn't mind just listen to the other girl go on and on about it. They soon got to the mall, and they went to a jewelry store that was close to the interest.

Kagome looked around for a bit before something caught her eye, she called Sango over, "How about that for your mom?" she asked. The necklace had four diamonds inlaid into a plate made of solid gold. The salesman walked over and informed the three teenagers that the diamonds were of the 15 carrot variety. Sango couldn't help but to gape at the price; 2,000,000 yen. (which is about 20,000 in American dollars)

"Yeah, I can do that," Kagome muttered. It felt weird to her, still. Being able to say she could afford something that expensive. Sango stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you 'can do that'? It's...how can you afford it?" Sango asked her.

"I'm an Uchiha now, remember?" Kagome reminded her best friend. "I'd like this necklace, please," Kagome told the man standing behind the glass display counters. He nodded and took it out, putting it into a small box and handing it to Sango when instructed.

"Ok, now I need for your dad," Sasori pulled Kagome over to another display case and pointed a platinum watch out to her. Around the face of the clock were tiny rubies and in the center of the face was a diamond. Kagome had the clerk take and box the watch as well. She gave it to Sango and went to the cash register to pay for the two items. Sango put the small bag into her purse and the three of them left the jewelry story.

"Want to shop for some clothes?" Kagome asked Sango, whom nodded her head quite enthusiastically. "Speaking of, I need a new phone," Kagome said to herself.

"Why don't you get the cell phone first? Probably won't take as long as clothes shopping," Sasori suggested. Though, in truth, he was just trying to delay the inevitable of him being dragged around to shop or clothing. Both Kagome and Sango agreed and went to the cell phone store in the mall. Kagome was in there for maybe twenty minutes before she came back out and handed her phone to him.

"Could you put your number in there, please?" when he did she put in Sango's number that she knew by heart. She then walked past them and went into a store that sold all sorts of bathing suits. "I know we don't need them yet, but hey, there are indoor pools and stuff." the two girls walked around, grabbing different bathing suits. "Oh, Sasori, can you give us your opinion on which one looks the best?" Kagome asked. Sasori nodded and sat down on a small chair that was in front of the dressing room.

Sango was the first to go in. She came back out wearing a purple tankini that had silver swirls all over it. Kagome studied the other girl intently and then gestured for Sango to spin in a circle.

"It's cute and all, but tankinis don't suit you at all." Sango nodded her agreement and went back into the dressing room. This time when she came out she wore the bikini version of the tankini. "Oh, that suits you much better. What do you think Sasori?"

"I think it looks good," said he.

"This is the one I'm going to get. Your turn!" Kagome went into the dressing room and came out wearing a light blue one piece that had no back and dipped into the sides. Sango shook her head. "Nah, try on a bikini. I think it's suits you more, too."

"I agree," Kagome said as she stepped back into the small room. When she came out this time she wore a black bikini with white flowers on it.

"Craintes! Vous devez trouver le!" Sango spoke in French. Kagome was used to Sango's outburts in the language and quirked an eyebrow at her. While she was taking a French class, she didn't know enough of it to know for sure what was said.

"Sorry, I said that it was awesome and you should totally buy it." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will." Kagome went back in and changed into her normal clothes and they all went to the register and bought the clothing. "Ok, regular clothes or dresses?"

"Regular clothes first, then dresses," Sango states. So they went to the next store, picked out some clothes and tried them all on. Then they went dress shopping. They walked around for a bit, picked out some dresses, and went to the dressing room. Kagome went first this time. She put on a black dress with a v-neck and wrickles that pulled together just under her cleavage. The skirt stopped just above her knees in a flare. She twirled around when she came out.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I like it," Both Sasori and Sango said at the same time. She smiled and went back into the dressing room. This time when she came out she wore a crimson dress with a v-neck that stopped just before her naval. The skirt stopped mid-thigh and the whole affair clung to her like a second skin. Sasori's mouth dropped as he stared at her. He was pretty sure there was drool somewhere in the equation as well.

Kagome went back into the dressing room to try on another dress. Before she could though, a hand reached around and covered her mouth with a cloth while another grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against a male body.

"I you scream, I'll kill you," said the man. She didn't recognize his voice, but she saw a flash of silver hair before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, and as she became fully aware of herself a headache slammed through her brain with a vengeance. She bit back a groan of pain and tried to put her hands to her head so that she could rub at her temples. Her cerulean orbs widened in alarm when she couldn't lift her arms more than an inch off the bed she was lying in. She encountered the same problem when she attempted to lift her legs. She was tied down.

The young woman continuously yanked her limbs, trying to break free of the ties. It didn't matter, nothing happened. She opted to let out a blood-curdling scream instead. She stopped when she realized that if she was someplace that her screams could be heard she would be gagged. That was unless, her kidnappers were idiots. She doubted that though, they had waited until she was alone in the dressing room to snag her.

A door opened behind Kagome and the sound of soft footsteps came closer to the teenager. A relatively tall man came to stand at the foot of the bed so that Kagome could see him. He had formless long black hair, and his skin was as pale as death. He held this look in his eye that told of someone who was well-versed in causing pain, and of someone who relished in causing that pain.

"That doesn't look very comfortable for you." The man disappeared and the door opened. "Kabuto!" he called. Moments later a second set of footsteps came down the hall and as they entered the room the door shut.

"I want you to untie Ms. Uchiha. After you do that, go get her something to eat, she's been out for almost two days after all. I don't understand why you had to use so much, I'm still angry at you over that." The two men stood at the head of the bed, behind Kagome's own head so that she couldn't see them. She, however, recognized the voice that answered as one of the kids in her class, in fact, he was the new kid.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru, I will attend to it presently." He untied her arms and legs and she sat up, glaring at them both and rubbing her wrists. Orochimaru had a smirk on his face, a smug smirk. One she wanted to wipe straight off of his face. Kabuto however had a face that told nothing about him, it was completely apathetic.

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing on Orochimaru as Kabuto left; presumably to get her something to eat. Orochimaru actually looked surprised when she asked who he was.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm shocked. Surely you've heard of the Sanin Three, yes?" He asked her, arching a thin brow.

Kagome nodded. Of course, she had heard of them. One would have to have been living under a rock not to have heard of them. They were a popular pop group that everyone went nuts over. She'd never held much interest in pop music; she was more into the slower stuff. She did know their names were Tsunade, Jiraiya, and…Orochimaru. She stared at him as realization lit her eyes. There was just no way that was possible. She was kidnapped by a celebrity? For what reason? What in the world did he want with her?

"Ah, now you know who I am. What you _don't_ know is that I'm also the head of the Yakuza. Well, one of them anyways. That, dear, is where you come in. You see, I've given you the very special honor of being chosen as my heir. I am going to train and condition you so that you are perfect for the job. Originally I was going to choose Sasuke, but then you showed up. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect specimen," he told her, crossing his arms and licking his lips with a very long…very pointy tongue.

"You're kidding me, right? This is some sort of joke, a prank brought on by Sango. Haha, very funny, joke's over! You can come out now Sango, Sasori. It's not all that funny!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and got this insulted look upon his face. "I'm not joking. This isn't a prank. This is very, very real." At that precise moment Kabuto returned with a tray of apples, instant ramen, potato chips, and five different brands of soda.

"Lord Orochimaru, Jiraiya is here," Kabuto said to the other man. The snake-like man swore under his breath and glanced at Kagome. Before he had the chance to leave another man, a bit taller than Orochimaru, came striding in. He had red lines down his cheek and incredibly long, spiky white hair that wasn't even remotely contained by the pony tail it had been pulled into. Kagome assumed that this man was Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru! You missed practice yester- Why, hello there pretty lady, what's your name? Why in the world are you with a loser like him? You should come with me." Jiraiya sent her a lecherous grin that made her scoot back and her eyes widen. She wasn't sure what was worse, the possibility of being brainwashed to be the next Yakuza leader, or being leered at by this pervert. She didn't like either one of them at all.

"Back off Jiraiya, she's mine. You know I don't share. Finders keepers," Orochimaru snarled. Jiraiya sighed and held his hands up.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. So, why didn't you come to practice? We _do_ have a concert in three days if you don't recall." Jiraiya put his hands on his hips and peered at Orochimaru.

"I know the words, I know what to do. It's not like I sing, anyways. I, quote you and Tsunade, 'would make a deaf person cringe in fear'. So, I don't know what the point of me coming to a _singing_ rehearsal is," Orochimaru stated. "Now leave, I have business to attend to. Kabuto, escort our guest off the property."

Kabuto took Jiraiya's arm and literally drug the man from the room and made sure to shut the door behind him. "You've met Jiraiya now, you'd be no better off with him than you are with me. At least _I_ won't made any advances on you. You are not my type in any way, shape, or form. Now, you eat, and then your training will begin."

Kagome ate as slowly as she possibly could. She didn't want this 'training' to begin. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home to Itachi and Sasuke, and Fugaku and Mikoto. Hell, she even wanted to see Naruto again. God, Sango and Sasori must be worried sick about her! What if her parents and brothers blamed them for this? It wasn't their fault. She needed to find a way to get a hold of them to let them know she was alright, but she was scared and wanted to come home, and to let her family know that none of this was Sango or Sasori's fault. They wouldn't have been able to stop it.

**(A/N: I am going to be changing scenes here, I don't usually LIKE to do this, but at this point it IS necessary. You guys may not see it right now, but I don't plan on going into her training AT ALL. It's going to be a surprise! :D) **

Sasori was likely wearing a path in the marble floor of the Uchiha's sitting room. He kept pacing back and forth, trying to figure out where Kagome had gone. He couldn't believe he had let her get taken. This was all her fault. He didn't care that nobody was blaming him. He was, and that was all that mattered. They had contacted the police, and each family that his parents, the Uchihas, and Naruto's parents had a favor owed to them. That was actually quite a few families. No one had come up with anything though. He didn't care that it had been two days. Two days was far too long for Kagome to be gone. She shouldn't have been gone even one day without anyone knowing where she was.

"Sasori, stop pacing, or you'll replace our floor," Itachi said from the chair he was sitting in. He had watched his friend practically fall apart at the seams when he had to tell them Kagome was missing. Itachi was actually glad that he hadn't been there when it happened. Whatever Sasori did to interrogate the people around, was nothing compared to what Itachi would have done. There would have been no bailing Itachi out of jail like they had Sasori.

The red-head did stop pacing and sat down, only to begin drumming his fingers on the table. Itachi still couldn't fathom why Sasori had even gone with Kagome. He hadn't known Kagome very long, only a week. Usually it took far longer for Sasori to warm up to someone. Yet with Kagome, it was almost immediately. Itachi suspected that it may be because she created puppets like he did. It was the only explanation that the young man could think of.

He brushed those speculations aside for now, right at that moment, they had his sister to find. He'd go over Sasori's peculiar behavior later. He chewed on his thumb as he racked his brain, trying to think of anyone that might be able to help. He had a few private investigators that he could call, and some people in the Yakuza. Though, he'd rather not call the Yakuza that never boded well for anyone. He glanced at Sasori's fingers, which were still drumming a rhythm out on the table. With a snarl he grabbed the red-heads digits and flung his hand away from the table, startling everyone in the room. Itachi wasn't usually one to lose his cool like that.

"Sorry," Sasori muttered. For some reason he kept thinking that he was the only one affected by Kagome's disappearance. He wasn't. Her whole family was, and her friends too. He needed to remember that. It was just hard sometimes, when he felt like he was the only one trying. Everyone was just sitting around, doing seemingly nothing, but there wasn't anything they _could_ do; not until they had some solid leads.

"Dammit, I hate this sitting around!" Sasuke said and slammed his hands on the table and stood up, pacing out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't a person who could just sit around all day when he felt something needed to be done. He was going to find Kagome himself, he wasn't sure how he was going to, but he was going to.

He left the house and walked down the street sticking his hands in his pockets and thinking. There seemed to be something he was missing that he shouldn't be. Something he should have noticed, something only he, Itachi, and anyone else who had Kagome in one of their classes should have noticed, but what was it? He slammed his fist into a tree in frustration.

"Woah there, cowboy, you ok?" asked a woman with bright orange hair with black streaks through it. She had eyes that reminded him of a cat's. They were bright gold with feline irises. Contacts, most likely.

"Fine," he growled at her and stalked past her. She blinked after him and then shrugged and went running after him.

"You're alright? So, the tree just really offended you? Did it look at you wrong? Blow in the wrong direction? Did it perform photosynthesis on a ray of sunshine you wanted for your face?" she asked in such an innocent voice that Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at her.

"It's just some personal, family things. Nothing you need to know about," he said. No offense to her, but he didn't know who she was, and right now everyone was suspect to have had something to do with Kagome's disappearance.

The ridiculous thing was that the police refused to do anything about it until she'd been missing for 48 hours, and now that they had they came up with the excuse that she probably is just cooling off, after all finding out you're the daughter of the Uchiha's wasn't a small matter. She probably needed time to fully process it. Didn't matter that she'd had a week to accustom herself to it.

A/N: And this is the end of chapter four. I wanted to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. In fact, as I'm writing this, at 10:30 p.m. on May 22, 2014, I have no Internet, haven't had any at all today, and probably won't for another week or so while they 'update' the servers or whatever. Anyways, yeah, this is about to take a really interesting direction. Be prepared for a MAJOR change in Kagome come next chapter!


End file.
